Rory goes to NYC
by pinkprincessmln
Summary: Logan can't make up his mind rogan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **this is a work in progress so please r&r, I will continue if enough people like it! This is my 1st Gilmore girl's fan fiction, so please tell me what you think!

------------------

Rory Gilmore loves being in NYC if for no reason other than the subway. She loves how methodical the subway is, she loves how it twists and turns, but most of all she loves people watching on it. Granted, the subway isn't the real reason Rory came to NYC, the fact she fell in love with it was completely beside the point. She was there for Logan.

Logan had just moved to NYC and she was ecstatic to go visit him. She took the train down, the whole ride being a little nervous. This is Rory's 1st time to NYC after all, and while she is excited to see it, she is hesitant to see Logan. He hasn't been the same lately, and when she'd said she was coming to NYC he responded with a dismissive "cool". She's afraid of what she's going to find when she gets to his apartment.

-+-

Logan sits in his penthouse apartment staring blankly at the wall. His girlfriend is coming in an hour and he isn't sure wither to propose or break up with her. He loves her, but there in lies the issue. He had never wanted to settle down, yet Rory had become long term. He loves her, but it is Logan nature to be with a girl, and since Rory was so far away…

Usually it was just shameless flirting, but one night it just got to far. Not that far, mind you, but far enough to lead to a make out session on his couch. Now he feels stuck, Rory is so far away, and having a ring on his finger would hold him down, but dose Logan want to be held down? That seems to be the million dollar question.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **It's been a while, sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews though, they keep me going!

**Disclaimer: **yeah, I wish

Chapter 2: Feels like we're falling apart

The tapping is incessant, and it makes Logan's mind that much heavier. Each tap makes him more and more confused so it takes a full two minutes for him to realize the tapping means he should answer the door. Leaving his train of thoughts, and his chair, he stands and saunters toward the door, ecstatic and dreadful of who is on the other side.

Rory, who is on said other side, is quite annoyed. She hopes this is the right apartment, because all she needs to deal with right now is some uptight NYC business guy yelling at her. She keeps tapping, she figures the more she knocks, the faster he will come, and there is a part in her brain that says that logic doesn't makes sense, but for now she is ignoring it. And after all, she just wants to see him again. It's been a while and all she wants to do is wrap her arms around him. Finally, after what seems like forever, to both of them, he opens the door.

There they stand, neither one being sure what the next move is. Finally he smiles hesitantly at her; in a sad sort of way and she gives him a hug.

"Hey Ace," he mumbles, a little confused about how is heart is fluttering at the same time is stomach s dropping.

"Hey hun," she pulls away from him, all smiles and excitement. Her smile is so contagious Logan forgets about his problems and is really truly happy to see her.

"So Rory, for your 1st night in NYC, I thought I'd take you to a swanky NYC business party. How long do you need to get ready?"

"Well," Rory is excited; it will be great to meet all the guys Logan works with, who she has heard so much about. Not only that but she'll get to be introduced to every one as his girlfriend, which, as high school as it may seem, always makes her smile. "Give me an hour."

As for Logan, as soon as he had said that, he wished he could take it back, because the people he knew at these types of parties were not people his girlfriend would be to happy to meet.

A dizzying hour full of make up and hair do's later Rory looks good. Logan knows it, but he just wishes he wasn't so worried about what was going to happen so he could enjoy her. He loves her, he keeps repeating to himself as he pulls her toward him and presses his lips up against hers. He dose love her that is true. And from the time he hailed the cab to the time the stepped into the party he hoped that admission would be enough.

The party is for all his company's interns, meaning every one there was about his age. Logan watched Rory as she took the scene in. He goes to parties like this all the time and has forgotten how it feels to be new at this.

Rory loves how sophisticated she feels. She is here, with her boyfriend, in NYC and not only that, but all these people are young, so she is sure it's going to be a lot of fun.

"Shall we mingle?" He asks her, grabbing her hand. All she has to do is smile back at him and he braces himself for the inevitable events that will come.

They walk around the room, all smiles and handshakes, and to every one else they seem perfect. And to Rory, they do to, that is until about an hour into the party, when Rory notices a increasingly disturbing pattern. While she can recognize almost every female in the room, she can name the number of males she has met on one hand. However, she tries not to dwell on this and excuses herself to go to the restroom.

While washing her hands, which in Rory's mind is about the number one most random place to talk to some one, some one who Rory is sure she has met, but whose name she can't remember strikes up a conversation.

"Rory, right?" The girl says, almost too perakley for such a dignified NYC party.

"Yeah," Rory responds coolly, keeping her face looking forward.

"I'm Carolina." She says, obviously ignorant when it comes to reading Rory's body cues. "Nice to meet you." She continues.

"You too."

"So… how long have you and Logan been dating?"

"Ummmm…" Rory is taken aback by the bluntness of this strangers question, so much so that she honestly can't procure a date, which makes her feel guilty. "Since before he moved here." Is what finally tumbles out.

"That's not what he told me," she mutters more to herself than Rory, but rory hears anyway, and suddenly she is intrigued.

"What do you mean?" the journalist in Rory comes out and she wants to know more.

"Just, a few weeks ago we… well, he told me he was single and we…." She stops there, realizing what she has just said. Rory realizes it too.

"Thanks Carolina, it was great meeting you." She says curtly as she walks out of the bathroom.

She wants to confront Logan right there and then, but she has just a little bit more restraint than that. Logan notices Rory come out of the bathroom, and Carolina coming out right behind her.

Shit, Logan is thinking as Rory practically runs toward him.

"Logan" Rory is trying to be all smiles, and act like she is normal; she doesn't want to be embarrassing after all. "can I speak with you in the hallway?"

"Sure Rory," he says even though he knows what's coming and wants to say no, "give me just a second." Rory watches as Logan finishes his conversation, a conversation with three girls who look like barbies, Rory can't help but notice as she grabs his arm and pulls him out of the room.

"So," Logan is sweating bullets, not sure what to say or do. Rory is pacing in front of him, thinking about her next move. Finally she just can't think and has to say something. "I met Carolina."

There just like that he knew that she knew about it, but he felt this burning urge to tell her they didn't 'go all the way' or anything close to it. And so he did.

"I swear Rory, we were drunk and she came over and we just made out. It took me all of 15 minutes to realize what I was doing." Lie, the last part was a lie, and Logan hadn't counted on Rory knowing that.

"So," she said icily, "then you told her that it was wrong because you had a girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"O, Logan," Rory is pissed off now, "Logan, Logan, Logan, If you're sticking to that story that makes you a bold face liar. I'm going to back to your apartment, but don't expect to see me there when you get there, so bring over who ever you want, and don't worry about lying to them about not having a girl friend, because it wouldn't be a lie."

With that she turned and got into the elevator, leaving Logan all alone, and Carolina standing in the doorway, having seen the whole scene.


End file.
